


Limerencia

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [8]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Studying, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Rainbow Dash, simplemente, estaba enamorada de Pinkie Pie.Prompt: amor.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 2





	Limerencia

Rainbow sonríe tiernamente cuando ve como su novia se está comiendo aquel chocolate mientras hace concentradamente su tarea en la biblioteca.

Siendo lo más sincera que puede, ella jamás se hubiese visto así misma en la situación en la que estaba por el simple hecho de ser ridícula. Mucho más de lo que podía incluso admitir; y ensancha su sonrisa. Porque si alguien en alguna ocasión le hubiese dicho hace un año que ella estaría allí, en la biblioteca, estudiando termodinámica con Pinkie Pie, que además era su novia, y que ella adoraría aquel momento, hubiese pensado que la persona que se lo dijo era un demente desquiciado.

Primero, porque a ella jamás le había llamado la atención Pinkie Pie, nunca la consideró más que una muy buena amiga con quién podía hacer bromas ocasionalmente y pasar el rato al ir a cine y verse una película. Porque sí, ambas tenían tanto en común que le sorprendía de sobremanera. No fue sino hasta hace unos diez meses que se dio cuenta que le molestaba el hecho de que ella pasase mucho más tiempo del que debía con Cheese Sándwich, y para ése entonces, sólo lo asoció cómo aquellos celos que te provocan cuando una amiga amenaza con cambiarte por otra persona.

Y le tomó quizás un mes más, darse cuenta que sus celos eran porque se sentía egoísta con respecto a la peli rosa. Le llevó tiempo y le fue bastante difícil admitir que se había enamorado perdidamente de su amiga y compañera de bromas; y que todos aquellos momentos que ellas pasaban, no quería compartirlos con nadie más. _No la quería compartir a ella con nadie más_.

Porque aunque sonase muy absurdo, incluso para ella misma, en su pecho se le posicionaba una presión tan grande que la incomodaba cuando no estaban juntas y sentía una ansiedad terrible por querer verla; una ansiedad que le ocasionó en múltiples ocasiones llamados de atención y varias anotaciones en un expediente disciplinario por salir de clases y sólo quedar con la líder del club organizador para calmar esas ansias por estar a su lado, a pesar que en esas reuniones clandestinas, a veces ni hablaban de nada y sólo se sonrían mutuamente; como aquellos niños que organizan una broma y esperan a que esta funcione.

Eran miradas cómplices que prontamente se volvieron miradas de amor, llenas de dulzura, llenas de anhelación. Las palabras que se compartían rozaban lo suave y limitaba, quizás, con los susurros que perdían el sentido por estar divagando en la mirada de la otra; pero se entendían a la perfección.

Ambas podían pasar horas y horas sólo mirándose y luego irse a sus casas sin tener, si quiera, que dirigirse la palabra; porque ambas se llenaban por completo cuando la una estaba junto a la otra. Se sentían completas y totalmente felices.

Segundo, a Rainbow Dash jamás le había gustado estudiar, de hecho, en su vida había visitado una biblioteca hasta que Pinkie se enteró que su rendimiento académico en física iba tan mal, que la obligó a ir a la biblioteca sólo para enseñarle. Porque la de ojos azules se habían negado rotundamente ante la idea de que quizás, su novia, y según ella la persona más importante en su vida, no se graduase a su lado.

Y para aquel momento, Rainbow podía darle todo el crédito de su nueva posición académica entre los tres primeros de su salón de clases a la chica junto a ella. Debido a que la menor no se resistía a explicarle las cosas que ella no entendiese, por más mínimas e insignificantes que fueran, de cualquier materia y a cualquier hora.

Y justo ahora, estaba esperando a que Pinkie terminase su tarea de química para así poder irse juntas a su casa, donde comerían golosinas y verían una serie que la peli rosa había estado queriendo ver.

Y Rainbow Dash no se puede explicar cómo es que su novia es simplemente tan hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. La estaba observando con detenimiento; y sencillamente se dijo a sí misma que amaba todo lo que componía la perfección de Pinkie. Porque estaba enamorada de su cabello rizado, aquel que a veces caía por sobre su rostro y la hacía ver adorable. Porque estaba enamorada de la tersa piel que ella tenía, aquella que podía acariciar todo el día sin cansarse ni un segundo y que fácilmente podría acariciar toda la vida.

Porque estaba enamorada de sus ojos, de aquellos orbes tan azules como cielo y tan profundos como el mar, y que podían ser tan expresivos como la mismísima peli rosa. Porque estaba enamorada de sus labios, los cuales quería besar hasta el cansancio y dejárselos rojos e hinchados.

Y vuelve a sonreír mientras le da otro vistazo al rostro concentrado de la menor y no puede creer lo afortunada que es por tener a una persona cómo su novia.

Porque Rainbow Dash, simplemente, estaba enamorada de Pinkie Pie y siempre haría lo que fuese por hacerla feliz, aunque eso implicase estar horas y horas estudiando en una biblioteca.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
